Why did they still breathe?
by AryaxLoaeri
Summary: Le moment de la supposée mort de Grimmjow et après. Qu'est-il devenu ?  *Prend appuis sur l'animé*
1. Mort : Bleu

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interprêter ça comme du GrimmIchi

Note : Les titres seront interprété en couleur, suivant le thème dans le chapitre.

Il sentit son coeur accélérer, son rythme et son sang pulsa à toute vitesse dans ses veines.

L'air lui manqua.

Un poids lui tomba sur la poitrine.

Sa bouche s'emplit d'un goût acre de rouille et de métal.

La sueur le collait de partout.

Sa gorge était sèche.

Il voyait son sang se répandre et couler en une mare acajou.

Il était à terre.

Il allait mourir.

Submergé par une douleur atroce.

Il sentit la peur.

Ses dents se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Il vit cet homme le protéger.

Il tenta de ce recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Sans succès.

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Sans succès.

Sa vue se posa sur le corps érigé devant lui.

Il se sentit partir.

Le blabla d'AryaxLoaeri :

Arya : Bon bah voilà quoi !

Loaeri : C'est atroce ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait a Grimm ?

Arya : Bah il meurt tiens !

Loa : Mais... Mais !

Arya : Oh tais toi.

Arya / Loaeri : Tchuss ! Au prochain shot ! Pov de Ichigo cette fois ci

PS : Ici le titre mort bleu signifie une mort qui rend la liberté.


	2. Folie : Rouge

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interprêter ça comme du GrimmIchi

Note : POV Ichigo

Rouge.

Sur son corps.

Du rouge.

Le rouge n'allait pas à cet homme.

Non sa couleur à lui c'était le bleu.

Le bleu électrique.

Pas le rouge.

Le rouge c'était destiné à lui.

À lui seul.

Et ce rouge n'allait pas à ce bleuté.

Non.

Définitivement pas.

La lame gris de payne se retira.

Pleine de ce rouge.

Du rouge du bleuâtre.

Ainsi, lui aussi possédait du rouge ?

Non.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

La lame.

Elle avait touché son bleuté ?

Il daigna détourner la tête de l'homme qui avait dit qu'il détestait ses yeux.

Ce même homme qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête de les attaquer.

Toujours ce même bleu azurin.

Il posa son regard sur un homme, bien plus grand que lui.

Très fin aussi. Il parla.

-Merde, t'es un mauvais perdant.

Une voix qu'il aimerait faire taire.

Une voix qui ne disait que des mensonges.

Une voix horripilante.

Des paroles détestables.

-Dépêche toi de crever.

Une voix qui disait des atrocités.

Une voix.

Et cette voix venait de cet homme.

Autant qu'il détestait la voix, il détestait le personnage.

C'était lui qui venait de faire couler tout ce rouge.

Ichigo aimait la couleur du sang.

Pourtant, il la détestait en cet instant précis.

Autant qu'il détestait la voix de cette personne, autant qu'il la haïssait.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser.

La folie ?

PS : Ici le titre folie rouge signifie la folie d'une guerre.


	3. Étrange : Noir

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interprêter ça comme du GrimmIchi

Titre : Étrange noir

-Comparé à moi, ils ne sont que de la merde !

De nouveau.

Une voix.

Pourtant bien différente de la voix d'émouchet de Nnoitora.

Dure et guttural.

Énorme aussi.

-Grimmjow, Nnoitora et même Ulquiorra !

Et elle faisait aussi mal qu'un sifflet.

De par son ton.

Et de par sa portée.

Quel étrange sentiment.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre les flashs dans ça tête.

Ses combats.

Ses ennemis.

Et lui dénaturait tout ce qu'il avait traversé ?

Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Elle est bien loin la mort de son rival.

Elle est bien loin la folie qui l'avait consumé.

-Quel étrange sentiment.

Il devrait surement être fou en fin de compte.

Éprouver de la compassion envers ces êtres n'en n'ayant aucune.

Où était passées les valeurs des combattants ?

Où étaient passées leurs ames ?

Où était la justice dans tout cela ?

-Je n'aime pas que tu dises du mal de ceux que j'ai combattus.

Seulement de l'injustice.

De la perfidie.

De la scélératesse.

De la vilenie.

De la trahison.

Ils avaient expérimenté dans tout cela jusqu'a aujourd'hui.

Nullement étonnant que leurs paroles tuent.

Ils ont résidés sans le savoir dans le pire.

Ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais chez les Hommes.

Il est normal qu'ils ne ressentent plus...

La solitude...

Le vieillissement...

Le sacrifice...

Le chagrin...

Le désespoir...

La destruction...

L'addiction...

L'aliénation...

L'avidité...

La rage...

...

La mort...

Ils l'ont vécu...

PS : Ici le titre étrange noir signifie une étrange mort ou encore un étrange abandon.


	4. Espoir : Blanc

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interprêter ça comme du GrimmIchi

-Je viens d'obtenir quelques rares trésors.

Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Des bras qui pendaient ?

Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans ce chariot ?

Un fol espoir le prit.

Et si ce dégénéré de scientifique l'avait récupéré ?

Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Et toujours autant de questions, commençant toujours par « Pourquoi ?

Mais aucune réponse ne venait.

La femme le rapella à l'ordre.

Il s'élança.

PS : Ici le titre espoir blanc signifie un espoir vide de sens


	5. Voyage : Brun

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interpréter ça comme du GrimmIchi

Gagné.

Il avait gagné.

Et il avait aussi vu les larmes d'Inoue ainsi que le sourire de Rukia.

Mal.

Ensuite, il avait eu si mal.

Tellement mal qu'il avait cru mourir.

Submergé par une atroce douleur qui envahissaient chacune de ces cellules.

Il tomba à terre.

Il entendait des voix.

-Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ?

Il ne se trouvait pas chez lui.

C'était la seule chose qu'il savait.

La seule certitude.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Succès.

Il n'était pas chez lui.

Et il sentait comme quelque chose…

D'immatériel entrer dans son corps.

Il reconnut l'énergie spirituelle de la Soul Society.

Alors ainsi…

Il n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs ?

Il était encore un Shinigami ?

Ou alors était-il…

Mort ?

Il referma les yeux.

Non.

Il absorbait les particules spirituelles.

Et il guérissait.

Il supposait tout du moins.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il vit tout d'abord blanc.

Puis noir.

-Kurosaki-san !

Il grimaça.

Sa tête lui tournait.

Et les paroles et la lumière n'arrangeait pas ce mal.

La personne parla de nouveau mais plus doucement cette fois.

-Ichigo ? Tu vas bien ?

Il grogna mais acquiesça.

Il tourna la tête vers la personne avec lui.

-Urahara-san…

Le blond se ventila avec un air pourtant inquiet.

-Tu as failli perdre tes pouvoirs de Shinigami. Si l'on ne t'avait pas ramené à temps à la Soul Society…

-Urahara-san…

-Tu serais peut être mort sur…

-Urahara-san !

Le blond le regarda enfin.

-Je veux savoir… Aizen est-il… ?

-Oui. Il est mort.

Posément, Ichigo s'assied sur le futon où il se trouvait.

-Est-ce qu'il y eu beaucoup de …

-Non.

Il souffla.

-Kurosaki-san… Il va falloir que nous partions d'ici.

PS : Ici le titre voyage brun signifie un voyage qui se vas se dégrader.


	6. Souhait : Vert

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interpréter ça comme du GrimmIchi

-Ouvrez le Dangai !

Un Shinigami s'avança et ouvrit le passage.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers le Capitaine Commandant.

-Excusez-moi Sou-TaichoYamamoto Genryuusai… J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Le vieillard ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur les deux personnes qui s'apprêtaient à partir.

- Demande-moi jeune Shinigami Remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo avala difficilement sa salive.

Comment allait-il demander ça ?

-J'aimerais _le_ voir…

Les petits yeux se refermèrent doucement.

-Précisez votre demande Kurosaki Ichigo !

Ichigo faillit se mordre la lèvre d'impatience.

-Je sais que le capitaine de la douzième division Kurotsuchi Mayuri à ramener des « trésors » comme il les a lui-même nommé. Ce sont les cadavres des Arrancar que j'ai combattu. Et j'aimerais les revoir… Et si possible ramener une personne…

-Et à quoi diable cela peut-il vous être utile ?

Il soupira d'agacement et les Shinigami aux alentours le regardèrent d'un œil mauvais.

-L'un d'eux, lorsque je l'ai quitté n'était pas mort.

Le vieux posa ses mains sur la canne qui lui servait de Zanpakuto. Il se fit droit.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas exterminé nos ennemis.

Kisuke qui jusque là n'avait pas pipé mot intervint.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser Sou-Taicho, Ichigo n'était pas considéré comme un Shinigami du Gotei lorsqu'il est parvenu au Hueco Mundo. De plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Vous ne vouliez point l'aider à sauver Inoue Orihime.

Sa tête tourne d'un quart de tour.

Il voit le ciel se parer de rouge.

-J'accède à ta demande… Kurosaki Ichigo.

Son ton est morne.

Tout d'un seul coup lui parait si futile.

Il se fit conduire aux bureaux de recherches.

Le capitaine le dédaigna.

Le monde entier le dédaigna lorsqu'il rentra dans le monde réel…

Car ramener un Arrancar…

Qui plus est un sujet de test…

Ce n'était pas négligeable…

N'est-ce pas ?

PS : Souhait vert : souhait excentrique


	7. Réveil : Violet

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interpréter ça comme du GrimmIchi… Non en fait maintenant… C'est du GrimmIchi !

Il était lui aussi vivant.

Autant qu'il avait gagné.

Il semble si bien.

Il n'était plus traité comme un sujet.

Ses blessures se remettaient doucement.

Il était sur la voix de la guérison.

Il allait lui même soigner son cœur.

De toutes ces choses qu'il lui on fait subir.

Et il allait donner le sien.

Il allait lui laisser prendre le dessus.

…

C'était insensé.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre dans l'espoir de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Une légère odeur de pluie lui parvint.

Une tempête.

Le ciel se mit à pleurer de tout son soûl.

Le vent fit crier branches et tourbillonner les feuilles.

Peu lui importait.

Si c'était insensé ou non…

Après tout être repartir avec un Arrancar…

C'était tout aussi insensé que de défier un capitaine comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

Un gémissement…

Il se retourna…

Ambiance électrique…

Ambre contre bleu bondi…

Sourire maladroit.

Sourire carnassier.

Regard fuyant.

Regard immuable.

Lèvres pincées contre crocs.

Et soudain…

-Pourquoi ?

Rauque… Si tentante…

Il précisa sa question.

-Tu m'as sauvé… Deux fois… Pourquoi ?

Pas pour un putain d'honneur ?

Pas parce qu'il avait eut pitié ?

Il lui sourit seulement.

Et lui écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Cependant, il avait compris l'essentiel.

PS : Réveil violet : Réveil plein de tristesse et de mélancolie.


	8. Visage : Gris

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interpréter ça comme du GrimmIchi… Non en fait maintenant… C'est du GrimmIchi !

Réponse à la review anonyme de Kikau : C'était pourtant bien précisé : * prend appuis sur l'animé * Les cinq premiers chapitres sont donc une sorte de rappel, avec des pensées et des descriptions plus poussées que dans l'animé. Ré-apprécier autrement l'animé si tu préfères par mon ressentis. Ensuite, il me fallait l'élément déclencheur du quatrième chapitre afin de faire revenir notre Grimmjow, ce qui est mon but depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire ceci. Donc tu trouves peut-être cela superflu, cependant, cela m'était nécessaire pour arriver aux chapitres « intéressant » comme tu les as nommés et au GrimmIchi de fin.

Pas un bruit.

Un silence confortable.

Une immobilité parfaite.

Comme des statues.

Ce sourire les avaient tout les deux figés.

Ce sourire n'était que tendresse.

Ce sourire était sincère.

Et ce sourire avait pourtant rencontré un mur impassible.

Un mur de fer.

Un mur de pierre.

Alors, Ichigo décida de passer outre ce mur de pierre.

Et la moindre brèche de ce mur de pierre...

Il l'utiliserait.

-Je t'aime.

Une moue que l'on aurait pu prendre pour de la tristesse ou de la douleur.

Il voulait passer outre ce masque de destruction.

Une moue qui reflétait la confusion que ces mots avaient provoqué en lui.

Il sembla s'enfermer dans une bulle un instant.

Il ne regardait plus.

Il fixait le vide.

À ce silence, Ichigo aurait préféré la violence.

Ce masque de destruction qu'il voulait briser.

Des cris ou des pleurs.

Mais pas ce grand vide.

Il sembla se réveiller.

Et les couleurs reprirent leurs places.

Le bleu ciel de ses yeux.

Le roux de ses cheveux.

Le noir des vêtements du Shinigami.

Le blanc des vêtements de l'Arrancar

Et puis finalement, après avoir comprit, il assimila.

Il le voulait.

Il le voulait si fort.

Il le voulait si fort qu'il en avait mal.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment.

Ps : Visage gris : Visage qui exprime le désarroi.

Arya : On touche la fin !

Loaeri : Oui ! En tout cas, on adore écrire ceci avec toutes sortes de références !

Arya : Comme la référence des couleurs par rapport aux chapitres !

Loaeri: Enfin...

Arya / Loaeri : Tchuss !


	9. Soleil : Orange

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interpréter ça comme du GrimmIchi… Non en fait maintenant… C'est du GrimmIchi !

Une nappe de soleil tombait à travers les vitres de la chambre d'adolescent.

Et Ichigo plongea son regard dans l'infini lac de cristaux luisant au soleil.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Kurosaki. Et si tu te fous de moi, je te met mon poing dans la gueule.

-Je ne me le permettrais pas... Grimmjow.

Silence.

-Alors c'est pour ça...

-Que je t'ai sauvé ?

…

-Je te répondrais oui.

Il lui sembla crispé.

Ses doigts étaient agrippé aux draps.

Les jointures blanches.

-Cependant... J'ai eu le sentiment que tu n'étais pas mort...

Le lourd silence qui suivait cette conversation semblait s'estomper.

-Et de toute façon je ne voulais pas que tu sois mort.

L'arrancar assimilait doucement les informations données au goutte à goutte.

Le matelas était dur sous eux.

Cependant, ils ne s'en souciaient pas.

Ils se regardaient.

Le plus simplement au monde.

Sans agressivité.

Sans non dits.

Sans reproches.

Ils se regardaient.

Comme deux être découvrant l'amour.

Comme deux être qui découvrent leur attirance mutuelle.

Comme deux être qui s'aiment.

Ils ne respiraient plus.

Il vivaient enfin.

Ps : Soleil Orange : Un soleil de joie


	10. Corps : Jaune

Auteur : AryaxLoaeri

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Titre : Why do you still breath ?

Couples : Vous pouvez interpréter ça comme du GrimmIchi… Non en fait maintenant… C'est du GrimmIchi !

Deux corps étroitement enlacés.

Leurs mains jointes.

Leurs jambes entremêlées.

Un concert de sensualité.

Deux corps qui s'embrasent.

Dans une attitude équivoque.

Plutôt sans équivoque.

Ce balancement de corps entre exaltation et refoulement.

De délicates caresses.

Des morsures violentes.

Jamais ils n'avaient ressentis cela.

Etrangement flou et pourtant si net.

Tout filait à travers leurs têtes sans les heurter.

Avez-vous déjà tenté de raisonner l'amour ?

Immuablement, ils recommençerent encore et encore...

Malgré les blessures.

Et les traumatismes.

Ils se tuèrent peut être ainsi.

Sweet Death...

Ichigo se réveilla. Il faisait désormais nuit. Et tout était fini. Il regarda son amant allongé à ses côtés. Ils avaient cru mourir de bonheur et de bien-être. Il se demandait bien pourquoi respiraient-ils encore ?

Ps : Corps Jaunes : Des corps éternels.


End file.
